1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball retrieval device, that is located behind the basketball backboard. The retrieval device catches and returns balls that fall beyond the backboard.
2. The Prior Art
Basketball retrieval devices are widely used to allow basketballs to be returned from behind a backboard. For example, Keehn, Br., U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,999, discloses a basketball safety return apparatus that comprises a net mounted on a set of vertical poles. The net is assembled around a basketball pole to keep the ball from escaping from the property.
Caveney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,506, discloses a basketball retrieval apparatus having a pair of side frame deflectors arranged on a backframe. Flexible sheeting extends down from the frame. When a ball is shot, it bounces down through the sheet where it is directed back to a player on the foul line. This allows the shooter to practice free throws without having to expend a lot of energy retrieving the ball.
White et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,562, discloses a basketball rebound target having a target board with netting extending out from the side panels.
Epply, U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,916, discloses a tension net having a frame in which the net is stretched. The net is used as a rebound net for various sports such as tennis and baseball.
Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,712, discloses a basketball game having side panels and a ramp for returning the ball within the confines of the game area.
While the prior art does show a wide array of basketball retrieval systems, the prior art does not show a basketball retrieval system located behind a basketball backboard that is attached to the basketball pole.